Class of 2015 Pt 2
Season 6 Episode 32 "Class of 2015 Pt 2" In gym, Joseph told Duane He's going to miss him the most and miss James second most. Duane was happy to hear that. Nick C. Gave Duane a hand telling him it was really nice having him in two classes (Psychology and Gym). Duane will we is playing bye bye birdie with his class, he'll miss people making fun of weezer, Erica yelling at people, being frienimes with Chris Dun,fighting with Dillon, bowling. Duane met up with Tia, he's telling her that it hasn't hit him yet that fight school is ending. Tia said if she cry it will be tears of joy. Duane still have to come in on Tuesday for second block final and Wednesday for a Spanish final. Duane comes to school early in the morning, he goes into the guitar room to send his project and study, by study...cheat. Writing all the answers on a little piece of paper that he can hide under his hand. Morgan comes in, her last day, she's been waiting for this day since she was in the womb. Duane heard Mr. K's music "Shit Talker" by Headphones, kinda of a sad song. Next block is the second block final. Duane is studying, everyone had to separate their desks. Mr. Bush was at his seat the who time so it was easy for him to cheat and write these open ended answers. Conner O. And Pete were finished and they were talking, Cassie Wallace was still testing, she got so annoyed and told them to shut up, then the teacher walked over to them, Duane was copying the last answer. Finally Duane was finished. Tyler Henderson said he's holding to open bakeries all over Philly. Duane left the school, mind he see and hear Morgan coming down the great hallway saying "I'm free! I'm free I'm finally free". She gave Duane a hug,mans Duane caught a ride with Tia. Next day, the Spanish final. All the senior in the class was taking it. Jack Lynch's transcripts came so he's a senior now. Amber West, James McTighe, Koron and Duane was all there. The test was pretty easy. After the test, they played hangman. Duane guessed the right Letters. Duane went to get his yearbook, he saw Gianna tucker their. Back in the class,my he be,, rung, and Koron sighed Duane's yearbook. Even though last year in 11th grade, Duane hated and was really annoyed by him, Duane thought that Koron was pretty cool. Duane walked home, and before crossing the street Chris Holden, came and gave him a bro hug. Duane said he's going to miss everyone, chris said yeah all the people you talked shit about. Duane laughed. Friday morning, a little senior assembly which was telling the students what they will be doing. On Duane's way home, airing at the community center, he saw Dylan from psychology class beating the horn at him calling his name. Duane will definitely miss these people. The day of graduation and they had rehearsal in the morning on Tuesday the 9th of June. Duane got a paper with his name on it, telling him the section, row and seat he will be sitting it. Section 3, row 9, seat 10. Josh Taylor was a couple seat down from him. Then Alex Juliano cam he was seat 12. Duane was wondering who was seat 11 and 9. This girl Allison came, and then Carmyn Kane comes she was seat 9. The principle made announcements about iPads returns and all,media empire has to pay the $171 so he can keep his. They started calling everyone's names showing them where they will walk. Everyone's name was called by their row. When row 9 was call, they walked one at a time as their name was called. Kristin had said hi to Duane. She was really nice.,men they walked outside. It was really sunny out. Everyone was just hoping that it wouldn't rain. After Duane got his invoice for his iPad and paid it the day of graduation and got his cap and gown. It's 4:45pm, Everyone is in the gym with their caps and gowns on. Carmyn is telling Duane to slow up when she walking because it share for her to walk in wedges. Duane said that we can't have little Carmyn Kane falling, that would be bad. Alex told Duane that Brian Thortan is in crutches, Carmyn said and Jenna Catania is his partner, she feels bad for her. Everyone is lining up by their section to go outside. And it is a lot of people out their. Duane is still getting text messages from his mom. Carmyn is saying that her mom and brother is going to be late, and Duane told her that his mom isn here either. Carmyn is like wtf. When they are walking into the field Duane saw his grandma and uncle saying hi to him. Duane was happy. Everyone was finally seated. The student government gave long speeches. Everyone is growing impatient, it's hot everyone just want to get in with it. The principal made his announcement saying he started his job as the principle 13 years ago the same time we was in kindergarten. They started calling names by section. The lady told the crowds to reframe from cheering so everyone can hear their name being called. Everyone can not believe this is happening. After like 10 names being called parents cheered. Section 9 was called, Alex's name, Allison's name, Duane's name his family cheered for him. It funny because all the black kids families cheered really loud. Mckenzie's family was right near them and they cheered really loud. Mckenzie covered her face laughing. It's really crazy that their is no more school, and Duane will be entering the real world soon, when they student government was giving their speech they told everyone to close their eyes and think about their memories. Duane remembers is first days a freshmen coming into the school, looking for his classes making friends, making enemies, funny moment and convos at lunch. Four years went by fast. After the ceremony everyone went to get their real diploma from the cafeteria. Duane met his family out front taking pictures. Jason was their the new star of the future seasons. Morgan Yahr took a picture with Duane for his family. Duane really will miss Morgan, it was almost like 8th grade all over again. In the past 6 years Duane thinks he changed a lot,meh learned to handle things in a mature way,meh learned more about his self. Duane feel more wise now from being a bratty 13 year old in 7th grade to become a graduating 19 year old. What will the future hold for him. honorable Mentions * David Collins from Season 1 (CCCS) graduation June 1, 2015 from Cardinal O'hara. * Keyijah Macintire from Season 1 (CCCS) graduated from Chichester High School. * Tanea Wilson from Season 1 graduated from Commonwealth Connections Academy * Alex Parks from Season 2 (KMS) graduated from Tri-State Christian Academy. * Amos Tarley from Season 2 (KMS) graduated May 23, 2014 from St. George Vo Tech * Jakeila Mason from Season 2 (KMS) graduated May 27, 2015 from Hodgson Vo Tech High School * Kiyah Reyonna from Season 4 (RHS2) graduated from Brandywine High School.